Come A Long Way
by direradiance
Summary: Edge/Christian.  teenage  Adam & Jay's first time.


**Title**: Come a Long Way

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings**: Slash, smut

**Disclaimer**: I'm not saying any of this ever happened.

**Pairing(s)**: Adam Copeland/Jay Reso (Edge/Christian)

**Summary**: Adam & Jay's first time.

**Notes**: To everyone that has ever read/reviewed one of my stories, thank you. Your comments mean a lot, and it's really what's helped me get going again. Sorry if there's any rust... I'd never written a first time story before so I thought I'd give it a shot!

Oh and they're supposed to be 16 in this fic, which is the legal age in Canada but if that squicks you go ahead and imagine they're 18 :)

* * *

><p>"Tell me what you want Adam," Jay teased, a hint of a smirk on his lips as he leaned forward to kiss him again, his knees on either side of Adam as he straddled him on the couch. He reached a hand between them to unbuckle Adam's jeans, kissing him on the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his jaw and down his neck as his hands made quick work of his zipper.<p>

Adam leaned back into the couch, his hand sliding under Jay's shirt, on the small of his back, down to cup his ass through his jeans, grinding their hips together, and the words just kind of slipped out.

"Wanna fuck you..." He said against Jay's lips, his eyes half lidded as he gave Jay's ass a squeeze, and Jay didn't move for a minute, grinding back down against him before his eyes went wide and he sat back up, his palms flat on Adam's chest.

"What?" Jay's blue eyes were wide, he looked shocked- and shit, this wasn't something they'd ever talked about.

"Uhh..." Adam's mouth felt dry suddenly dry, and they stared at each other for what felt like forever, until he cleared his throat. "So... you don't want to?"

"No," Jay started, changing his wording as he watched Adam run his teeth over his lower lip, "I mean. No, I _do_ want to, I just..."

"Just?" Adam asked, his hand falling to his side to pick at the fabric of the couch nervously.

"Just." Jay looked behind Adam's head, licking his lip, "Nervous."

Adam's eyes flicked to the tv behind Jay, not really paying attention the the players or the puck sliding across the ice. He and Jay had been messing around for the last several months, but they weren't dating or anything. During the Summer Jay's family was getting new furniture they had gone from a game of carpet hockey (after Jay lost) to an impromptu wrestling match, and they were all sweaty skin, knees and elbows until Adam had Jay pinned underneath him, his long hair hanging down and tickling Jay's face and making him wrinkle his nose. That was the first time they'd kissed, Adam leaning down to kiss Jay slowly, moving his hands to either side of Jay's hands before being flipped over without warning, looking up at Jay to see if he'd done something he shouldn't have and smiling in relief as Jay grinned at down at him before returning the favor.

They'd come a long way since then, without ever really talking about it.

* * *

><p>Later that week they stood next to each other in front of a shelf in the "family planning" aisle of Shopper's Drug Mart, hands in their pockets they looked down at the variety of... <em>things<em> in front of them. Adam's eyes wandered over all the different packages before looking up at Jay.

"So... just get some lube or what?"

Jay looked around to make sure no on had heard anything before shaking his head at him and snapping, "Shut up dumbass! Yes, just get it and go pay for it, I'll wait in the car."

"Do we need a condom?"

"Yeah of course, we don't want to have a baby or anything."

"What?" Adam gave a Jay a confused look before being smacked on the back of the head.

"No idiot! Just get what we came in for, like how we talked about it in the car! In and out remember? In and out!" Jay hissed before looking around again. Adam reached out to the shelf, wiggling his fingers in front of a few things before settling on a nondescript, plain looking bottle. He gripped it tightly in his palm and looked at Jay again.

Jay took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll meet you in the car."

"What? You're leaving me?"

"Yes, this was the plan! Stick to the plan!"

"No! People are going to think I'm some... weird... lonely masturbater!" Adam's eyes were getting wide now.

"So? If we go together, people are going to think we're having sex!"

"But we are-"

"BUT NO ONE HAS TO KNOW WE'RE HAVING SEX!" It came out much louder than expected, and Adam snorted as Jay closed his eyes, his face pink with embarrassment. He didn't even bother to look around when he slowly opened his eyes, "I'm going to the car."

* * *

><p>Adam sat on his bed in his room, in his underwear, drumming his fingers on his thighs as he waited, running his tongue over his slightly swollen lips. He had kissed Jay, pushing him against the bathroom wall, hands running under his shirt and over his skin until Jay had pushed him off and out of the bathroom, telling him he was going to get ready and the shower was still running, he could hear it through his thin bedroom walls.<p>

He wasn't nervous when he woke up this morning, or when he was making out with Jay a few minutes ago but now that he was alone in his bed with only his thoughts, he didn't feel so sure. Should he have done something to get ready? Would he last long enough? Hopefully that wouldn't be a problem, since he'd jacked off in the shower already that morning.

Adam wiped his palms on his sheets, taking a deep breath. What if it hurt? Not him of course, but Jay. What if he was too big? What if he didn't use enough lube? Was it weird that he was sitting here waiting for Jay in his boxers? He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear the shower turn off that he almost jumped when Jay pushed open the door to his room, his short blonde hair wet and sticking out on the sides and a towel wrapped around his waist.

He almost forgot to breathe, he tried to talk but no words came out as Jay sat next to him on the bed, and he watched a droplet of water run from the hair on his neck down his collarbone. They looked at each other for a minute, and Adam didn't miss that Jay was looking at him the same way, and he decided that no, _waiting for Jay in his boxers was not weird_ as Jay climbed over his lap, his long fingers running through Adam's hair as he leaned down to kiss him.

Adam put a hand on the small of Jay's back, his fingers tracing soft circles over his pale skin, his tongue sliding into Jay's mouth as he moaned softly against his lips. Jay's towel fell between them and Adam' ran his hands lower, pulling Jay's damp skin down against him.

Adam looked to the side, at the Shopper's bag on his nightstand and Jay pulled away, sitting up for a second, running his tongue over his lower lip. He turned to pull the lube out of the bag, and Jay seemed to be getting more flushed by the second, watching as Adam settled back down onto the bed and opened it, sliding some of the clear liquid over his fingers.

"You ready?" Adam asked, his eyes locked on Jay's, just to make sure.

"Yeah," Jay breathed, closing his eyes and Adam used his clean hand to pull his head down for a kiss before sliding a finger into him and, _oh god_, Jay was so tight and warm, and he gets so hard thinking about it being his dick instead of his fingers, biting his lip to keep from moaning.

"How does it feel?" Adam asked, his voice a little bit unsteady.

"Like..." Jay looks like he's about to laugh, but he doesn't, "Like you have a finger inside me..." Adam wants to laugh but he doesn't either, pulling his finger out slowly before sliding it in again. He really wanted to be good at this.

Adam waited until Jay relaxed enough to slide in another finger, moving them in and out in a steady rhythm until Jay moans, and Adam can feel him shiver a little. His boxers felt uncomfortably tight.

"There," Jay moaned, leaning so that Adam could feel his breath in his ear, "more," Adam groaned as he tried to comply, feeling Jay push himself back against his fingers as he tried to fuck him deeper, but the Jay on top of him put his wrist in an awkward position, and he had to curl his fingers to do anything.

"Jay..."

"Fuck me," Jay pleaded, the tip of his hard cock brushing against Adam's stomach as he moved against his hand, and he didn't need to hear any more than that, gently sliding his fingers out and moving to stand beside the bed, tossing Jay's towel and his own boxers to the floor. He grabbed the lube off the nightstand again as Jay moved to lay back on the bed, watching Jay's eyes follow his hand down to his cock as he stroked it a few times to lube it up and then he was back on the bed on all fours over Jay, kissing him hard and wet as he pushed his cock against him.

Adam looked down at Jay as he put a hand on the base of his cock, he felt like his heart was beating a million times per minute as he looked at Jay who nodded at him, eyes half lidded, as he wrapped his legs around Adam's waist.

"Oh god," Adam moaned as he slides in slowly, halfway, closing his eyes for a second. Jay was so hot and tight around him that he felt like he could come already, so he took a deep breath before opening his eyes again. "Does it hurt?"

"No..." Jay breathed, his eyes closed and his voiced strained, "It just... feels big." Adam blushed and tried not to smile, even as Jay did underneath him, "Shut up."

Adam moved a hand to Jay's waist, running his thumb over his hip bone before pushing the rest of the way in and Jay moaned, covering his eyes with his forearm, "Jay, you okay?"

"Yeah just... gimme a sec." Adam bit his lower lip, Jay felt so good, so tight around him and his body was begging him to move but he stays still, running a hand through the hair on Jay's forehead. They looked at each other, their breathing the only sounds in Adam's small room until Jay took Adam's hand and moved it to his side, lacing their fingers together and panting, "Yeah I'm okay."

They started with a slow rhythm, Jay's fingers tightening around Adam's at first and Adam looking at the pillow under Jay's head, at his blue bedsheets, at everything but the way that Jay is panting underneath him. It feels good, so good but he wants it to last, at least long enough for him to make Jay come underneath him- the though of it has him biting his lower lip again, hard, as he thrusts deep into Jay.

"Fuck," Jay breathes, "do that again." Adam takes a breath before pulling out and thrusting back in again, deep, and Jay's hand squeezes him so hard he thought it might break, moaning loudly underneath him, so he does it again and again, and soon he was breathing heavily out his nose- he was close now, so close, and he hoped Jay was too because he couldn't keep going at like that for long.

"Adam, touch me," Jay breathed and Adam made the mistake of looking at him- his blue eyes hazy, his cheeks flushed and his lips parted... it takes him a second but he does what Jay asked and wraps a hand around his cock, closing his eyes as Jay moans loudly, bucking his hips. He wants to look but he can't, and he tries to distract himself by thinking about something, anything else so he can hold out a few more seconds.

"Adam I..." Jay panted, and he looks down at him, feels Jay's sweaty fingers clench around his hand as he comes hot and wet over his fingers and onto their stomach, his body getting so tight around him. Adam felt like he was seeing stars, like he was near tears, _goddamn_ did it feel so good. His thrusts became quick and uneven and it's his hand that tightens it's grip on Jay's as he came.

It took him a minute to get his breathing right again, and he slowly pulled out of Jay before moving to lay next to him on his bed, both of them looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"What?" Adam asked, turning so that he was laying on his side, facing Jay.

"I didn't mean that _you_ were big or anything, I just meant you _felt_ big." He laughed at he said it, laying on his side now too.

"Shut up Jay." Adam laughed, brushing Jay's cheek with his fingertips, "That was really good."

Jay blushed a little, covering Adam's hand with his own, "Yeah, it was."


End file.
